Road trip
by yamumsaman
Summary: All the titans decide to take a little vacation. The type that includes drinking, pure idiotness, and a bit of romance under the night sky.


A/N: Ok people I thought this would be a good story, I have no idea why, I guess its just the way it is……

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or any characters that appear in this story, which you may have seen on TV.

"COME ON GRANDMA! MOVE YOUR ASS!" Beast boy yelled out laughing.

"You try fucking caring three boxers of shit you skinny green boy!" Cyborg yelled back being totally racist.

Starfire was sitting next to Robin in the back seat, she was giving him that questioning look again.

"Yes Starfire?" Robin said as nicely as he could.

"Friend Robin I still do not understand this 'camping', why would any human want to sleep on the ground in the middle of no where?" Starfire replied still looking confused.

"Well you see Starfire….. look on the bright side, you get back to nature, sometimes don't you just get sick of watching TV, wouldn't you love just to watch the stars instead?" Robin said joyfully, like he was high or something.

"Well no… I wouldn't actually." Starfire said crushing Robin's spirit.

"Oh ok, um I kinda have to look out my window now so yeah…" Robin said avoiding her.

Starfire still had the look of question on her face, but Robin was unable to see it as his attention was drawn out the window.

"Ok, all packed are we ready!" Beast boy shouted, holding his beer to the sky.

"FUCK YEAH!" Cyborg shouted back, also holding his beer to the sky.

Cyborg and Beast Boy being men and all, they decided to have a beer drinking contest before getting in the car. So right there on the front lawn, Cyborg and Beast boy drunk many cans of beer, in a very short amount of time, causing them to be absolutely pissed. The front lawn which was usually covered with smiling gnomes and flamingos, was now surrounded by empty beer cans.

"Whoa! Go huge tits!" Cyborg screamed.

"Amen to that!" Beast boy agreed.

"Hey man, hey man, I never have told you this dude, but dude I love you, I love you man." Cyborg said leaning all over Beast boy.

"I love you too dude, isn't this just the perfect time for a hug?" Beast boy said leaning towards Cyborg.

Cyborg then went to lean forward but he was so pissed that he stumbled back instead, Beast boy then fell forward and flat on his face onto the ground, unfortunately there was a beer can in his fall, which cut the side of his face.

"Oh dude, look at this, hey dude you aint looking bro, I got a gash! Right up the side of my face, oh dude, hey look there's blood, dude I was cut deep, oh dude, does it make me more attractive? I'm very manly I have a scar, it doesn't hurt though." Beast boy rambled on.

Cyborg then went to get into the drivers door, holding the keys in his hand.

"No, no, no dude your too drunk," Beast boy said holding out his hand for the keys.

"Well dude your too sexy!" Cyborg replied.

"Look, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Cyborg, you too drunk, give me the keys."

"No, no I can drive, I'm in the peek of my life, physical condition!"

"Nope, nope your way too drunk bro, give me the keys." Beast boy said twitching.

"No…"

"Give me the keys.."

"No, no, no"

"Come on give me the keys,"

"Your right, here" Cyborg said handing over the keys.

Beast boy then stumbled to the car, but not before throwing up on the lawn. Robin and Starfire were still in the back seat, but Raven was now between them. Cyborg and Beast boy then got into the car, both yelling something about meat loaf.

"Beast boy are you ok to drive?" Robin asked.

"Oh bro, I like saw your lips moving but all I heard was like mumble, mumble blah, blah, mumble, mumble." He replied

"Look you two get in the back and me and Starfire will get in the front, and will drive." Robin suggested.

"Oh no dude, I'm driving, ROAD TRIP! YEAH!" Beast boy yelled.

"But if you are driving and drinking you might spill your beer." Robin said, secretly using reverse physiology on him.

"Oh dude you have a point there, I cant waste the beer." Beast boy then took a moment to think.

"Ok dude switch over, Cyborg come on we can buddy up with Raven in the back." Beast boy beckoned him out of the car.

The switch was then made, Robin and Starfire were in the front, Beast boy, Cyborg and Raven were in the back, Raven squashed between the two males (has anyone caught on that I am being very sexist? Well if you have and you're a male, tough shit! Life's a bitch get over it).

"Oi peoples hold up, I got to drain the main vain." Cyborg then got out of the car and pissed all over the neighbors van.

"Ok we can go now" He said getting back into his seat.

A/N: Ok this is as far as I'm going to go, I don't know why I'm stopping at this point, but it just seems right o guess. Fuck I'm kewl! Go me! Whoa. Reviews welcome people. I need them right now! I feel like shit and my Grandad just came out of the hospital, and I have been living with my evil step mum lady for the last week by myself, omg it was murder! So yeah my life I shit and all you have to do is say nice story just to make my life a little bit better, like a ray of sun shine in my day, ok that sounds poofy, but oh well you get the point though aye? Alright then homies,

Lataz Luv

Lee-lee

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
